


Are you with me?

by littlequeen1



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Drug Dealer, Drugs, Love Triangles, M/M, Misery, Real Madrid CF, alternative universe, jamisco, morisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequeen1/pseuds/littlequeen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isco is a drug dealer. Alvaro, left him because of work in Italy. James offers to Isco a chance to find his Alvaro again and leave the world of drugs. What will Isco decide to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It just came out of nowhere and I decided to post it. I hope you will like it :-)

 

I've never thought that being famous is so difficult. Since I moved in Madrid, I can't find some privacy. Of course my dream came true. I'm playing for Real Madrid. But I miss the old good times when I could go for a walk without the paparrazi following me or strangers stopping me to take a picture by. I know that they just love me I feel it and appreciate it but sometimes you want to stay alone.

Today I'm going to do something risky. I've heard about a neighbourhood in the poor side of Madrid that nobody lives in because it's the base of a cartel. Drugs. I decided to go there. Maybe it sounds stupid but drugs remind me of my country. I'm a proud Colombian even though I hate the fact that people - so do I... I guess - connect Colombia with cocaine. I hate drugs. I raised up in a family who had no relationship with any kind of this side of my country. Therefore I have faced "kings of cocaine" many times. Thus, I'm not afraid of the Spanish crime.

I wander with me car while I drive slowly trying to find anything scary about this place. I know how to understand if somewhere ia a cartel's action and I'm sure that here is everything perfectly safe. It's just a neglected neighbourhood.

I stop the car in front of a weird small door which is in the middle of a wall made from stone. I try to figure out where it leads but the wall seems to be a part of an enormous building that I can't understand what exactly it is right now. After a second thought I push the door and it opens. Drugs. I smell drugs. A familiar smell. I walk hesitantly in. I don't see anyone. The place looks like a "dead" garden. Everything is dark and wet and even the sky is grey here compared to the blue one out of this area.

\- Who's there?, I hear a male voice.  
\- The Colombian, I reply quickly. This seems to me the best answer.  
\- Good. Your coca is ready. Turn around.  
I obey and I see a young man sitting under a tree and smoking. I guess not a normal cigarette.... He doesn't seem dangerous though. Instead, he has the most marvellous face I've ever seen! I direct to him a bit thrilled.  
\- There, he points to a package next to him.  
I give a peep at the cocaine and then I continue gazing at the man.  
\- What? 2kg as we had agreed.  
I keep being speechless. He stands up confused. He comes by my side. Suddenly, he gets panicked. He puts a gun out of nowhere and sticks it on my crotaff.

\- Who the hell are you and what you want?  
\- Hey no, no! Calm down man! I'm James Rodriguez. The football player.  
\- Who?  
\- The new signing of Real Madrid?  
\- Never heard of you. If you lie, you're dead.  
\- No. It's the truth.  
\- Ok then...what do you want?  
\- Actually....a friend...  
Silence. He hides his gun. We stare at each other awkwardly. He sits down and curve his body into a ball. He murmours a name. "Alvaro". I sit next to him not knowing what to do. He is obviously under the influence of drugs.  
\- Where are you Alvaro? Why did you leave me alone? Alvaro...  
\- Who...who...is Alvaro?, I dare to ask.  
\- The one I need! My friend, my boyfriend, my everything! The person I must hug so that I can avoid my problems and be in my world. I need him. He is my personal drug.

He starts crying. I put my hand on his shoulder carefully. I don't want to upset him even more. When I see that he doesn't react in a bad way, I hug him. I even give him a soft kiss on his forehead.  
\- As a Colombian I have a long experience in drugs' dealers. I can say that this doesn't suit you. So....I have to ask...Is it all about your Alvaro?  
\- He left. It would be selfish to ask him to stay. I miss him so much. I decided to save money and move to Italy with him. Nothing else matter anymore. I just need him.  
\- Look. Drugs are not the solution to your problem. I can give you the money you need if you agree.

He looks at me surprised. Of course he wasn't expecting an offer like this from a stranger. I'm surprised too though. What exactly am I doing? Yes, I'm the kind of person who helps people in need but this is totally different. I don't even know this guy and he is a drug dealer. My whole life I've been trying to avoid trouble with this kind of people. And now I'm just so generous with a man I met a few minutes ago? What is wrong with me? What happened to me since I saw him?

\- Why would you do this for me?  
\- I....honestly have no idea. I'm keen on. Just accept the offer.  
\- It's not easy to leave this world. They will kill me. I don't want to put you in danger too.  
\- I can take care of it. I promise I know what I'm doing. Are you with me?  
The young man stands up and spreads his hand to me.  
\- I'm Isco Alarcon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Is it a jamisco or morisco? Find out (^_-)   
> Sorry for the delay...

  
After the calls I did, Isco and I left that place immediately. I did everything to reassure our safety. Now I try to relax him. I offer to him all the facilities he didn't have all this time as a dealer. He took a bath, I chose the perfect outfit for him and now I have my hairstylist to give him a haircut. Also I ordered some food from my favourite restaurant of Madrid and now I'm waiting for him have dinner with me. He enters the dining room slowly. A beardless version of Isco is standing in front of me.

\- Oh. My. God.  
\- What?, a shy smile curving his lips and the serious face is back automatically.  
\- You're stunning! A man with your beauty can have anyone he wants. If I had your looks, I could find thousands manners to find money.  
Awkward silence again. Sometimes I'm so stupid. A total idiot. Why didn't I eat my tongue? He sits at the other side of the table quiet. He grabs his glass of wine and makes a propose.  
\- To the crazy man who believes I'm that handsome. What is he then? An angel? Or maybe he is....Cheers!  
\- Cheers.  
I smile embarrassed and Isco lets a full smile shape on his lips from the first time.

During the dinner I learnt a lot about him. He is anything else but a bad person. He was desperate. His family rejected him because he is gay and then Alvaro, his boyfriend, abandoned him. And guess who Alvaro is! Nobody else than Alvaro Morata! I know the guy. How the hell did he permit this to happen to Isco? I would never expect something like that from him.

Isco went outside to breath some fresh air. Or this is what he told. It's passed few minutes and he hasn't return yet. I go to check that he is still in the balcony and he didn't do something awful. Fortunately, he is alive. But he smokes one of those cigarettes again. I grab it from his fingers suddenly angry.  
\- What the hell are you doing?  
\- James....please...it's nothing you have to worry about. I need it. Give it to me.  
\- No Isco. No. How could you? I did everything to save you from drugs. To save your life for the God of shake!  
\- I don't have a life! Not without him. I know why you do what you do and you will do. I'm really thankful James. But I'm addicted to drugs. To him. You offered me your kindness. Your pure love. But I need him to survive. Please understand.  
I feel my tears burning my cheeks. I hadn't realized it until now. God. I'm so fucking in love with Isco. And he has understood it before I did. But he doesn't know that I love him enough to keep my promise and let him be happy with the one he wants.

\- I understand. That's why Alvaro is coming in Madrid right now. He will be here in some minutes. I prepared some stuff for you. You will fly for Italy with him tonight. I supposed it would be better to meet him as fast as possible. So I called him. And he decided to come here and see you in person. He will bring you with him this time Isco.  
\- What? James...I...I...don't know what to say.  
\- Goodbye. I think this is the appropriate word. Please promise to me that you will be happy. And stay away from drugs. Except from Alvaro I guess.  
\- James, I don't know you more than a day but I feel that a simple goodbye is nothing compared to what you've done for me. I...I...  
Isco makes some steps ahead and stays only inches away from me. He stares at me and closes the gab between us with a soft kiss on my lips. I feel my heart beating stronger. He must feel it too as he grabs my chin and force me to open my eyes and look at him.  
  
\- You don't have to do this Isco, I mourmour.  
\- I want to, he replies and kisses me again passionately. My mind says to stop him but logic can't stop the feeling and I kiss him back. I taste his tongue so warm against mine. I've never felt so many things while kissing someone. And that moment...I hear the doorbell. I end the kiss. Isco sticks his forehead on mine.  
\- I will never forget you James. You gave me a second chance in life. I truly lo...  
\- Stop. Don't say it.  
\- It's true.  
\- Maybe. But you need Alvaro. He was your motivation since the first minute you came with me. I didn't do anything. He did. Come on. He is waiting.

I let Isco open the door. Both Isco and Alvaro cry in the view of each other. Alvaro hugs and kisses Isco and I can hear Isco saying how much missed and needed this. He seems happy. I have an urge inside me to grab him and tell him that I want him to choose me over Alvaro and stay with me. But who am I to bother his happiness?

He left. They left together. It hasn't passed more than an hour and I've already missed him. This guy is exactly what I want from my life. But he belongs to somebody else. I get it. I sit in my living room playing the piano. Music helps me to feel better. It fills the space in my heart for a little. I'm so distracted by the melody I play when I hear him. I turn around and see him standing in front of me. I stand up confused.

\- Your door was open, he explains.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- I've told you that Alvaro is my drug and I don't have a life without him before. That's right. He is a drug. I couldn't see that I didn't need him to have a life. I don't need drugs to live. I need love. I'm sure he can do give the love I ask for because he is a great guy. And if I need his love, I will answer that I need yours. If he is my need, you are my choice. You said he was my motivation. No. Actually, I never believed you would keep your promise and "sent' me to him. I just chose to come with you because I had a feeling that you are somebody like the hero of my personal movie.  
\- So are you with me?  
The most beautiful smile I've ever seen "decorates" his lips. I can't help and I force me to kiss this smile. Yeah, he's happy. I think to myself proudly and smile while I'm kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did you like it? I would like you to share your thoughts with me!   
> Thank you for reading :-*

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think guys? Let me know if you liked the beginning. So comments and kudos would be great :-) 
> 
> Next update will be probably the next weekend.


End file.
